Beziehungen
Beziehungen sind die Verbindungen zwischen dem Spieler und einem Charakter, gemessen in Beziehungspunkten, die man durch soziale Interaktionen erhöhen kann. Mit jedem Meilenstein in der Beziehung, werden neue Interaktionen freigeschaltet. Manche Charaktere geben zudem noch Vorteile, wenn man einen höheren Beziehungsstatus mit ihnen erreicht. __TOC__ Beziehungslevel Die meisten Beziehungslevel verändern sich automatisch, sobald man eine gewisse Anzahl an Beziehungspunkten mit dem entsprechenden Charakter erreicht hat. Sterne repräsentieren hierbei eine rein platonische Beziehung, während Herzen eine Beziehung mit einem datebaren Charakter darstellen (mit der Ausnahme von Merlin, bei der aufgrund einer bestimmten Mission Herzen angezeigt werden). Wenn ein Charakter ein Kandidat für die Ehe ist, so kann der Spieler dem Charakter erst seine Liebe durch einen Herzknoten gestehen und ihm anschließend mit dem Ehering einen Antrag machen. Wird der Partner eifersüchtig, so kann man ihm den Entschuldigungsbär geben. Der Spieler kann mit seinem Freund oder seiner Freundin außerdem durch einen verwelkten Zweig Schluss machen, oder aber eine Scheidung mithilfe des zerbrochenen Spiegels initiieren. Diese speziellen Geschenke können nicht während einer Verabredung übergeben werden. Haustiere können beim Erreichen des Levels "Bekannter" (zwei Sterne) adoptiert werden. Beziehungsvorteile Partnerkandidaten Männlich Nicht einzigartig= ;Partnerkandidaten ohne einzigartige Vorteile ;Gibt nur Geschenke: ;Hilft nur in der Werkstatt und gibt Geschenke: |-| Albert= ;Alberts Vorteile |-| Antoine= ;Antoines Vorteile |-| Arlo= ;Arlos Vorteile |-| Django= ;Djangos Vorteile |-| Gust= ;Gusts Vorteile |-| Mint= ;Mints Vorteile |-| Paulie= ;Paulies Vorteile |-| Remington= ;Remingtons Vorteile |-| Dr. Xu= ;Xus Vorteile Weiblich Nicht einzigartig= ;Partnerkandidatinnen ohne einzigartige Vorteile ;Gibt nur Geschenke: ;Hilft nur in der Werkstatt und gibt Geschenke: |-| Alice= ;Alices Vorteile |-| Emily= ;Emilys Vorteile |-| Ginger= ;Gingers Vorteile |-| Nora= ;Noras Vorteile |-| Phyllis= ;Phyllis' Vorteile |-| Sam= ;Sams Vorteile |-| Sonia= ;Sonias Vorteile Andere Charaktere Nicht einzigartig= ;Charaktere ohne einzigartige Vorteile ;Erhalte nur Rabatt, wenn du in einem Laden einkaufst: ;Sendet nur manchmal Geschenke per Post: ;Keine Vorteile |-| Ack= ;Acks Vorteile |-| Dawa= ;Dawas Vorteile |-| Gale= ;Gales Vorteile |-| Isaac= ;Isaacs Vorteile |-| Presley= ;Presleys Vorteile |-| Dana= ;Danas Vorteile |-| Martha= ;Marthas Vorteile |-| Merlin= ;Merlins Vorteile |-| Sophie= ;Sophies Vorteile Beziehungspunkte erhöhen The player can gain relationship points with characters through several ways. Relationship increases through various social interactions: Der Spieler kann Beziehungspunkte auf verschiedene Wege verdienen. Die Beziehung erhöht sich durch bestimmte soziale Interaktionen: * Unterhalten. Dies kann einmal pro Tag pro Charakter getan werden. * Schenken. Das schenken geliebter oder gemochter Geschenke gibt mehr Punkte. Dies kann einmal pro Tag pro Charakter getan werden. * Spiele Schere, Stein, Papier mit einem Charakter. * Trainiere mit einem Charakter * Spielen und Verabreden. Der Spieler kann mit einem Charakter einmal pro Kalenderwoche spielen oder sich verabreden, wenn er ein bestimmtes Level in der Beziehung erreicht hat. *Partys veranstalten. *Missionen eines Charakters erfüllen. **Ginger mag Geschichten über die Abenteuer des Spielers, da sie selbst nicht oft raus kann. Der Spieler kann mit ihr nach bestimmten Missionen einmal pro Tag mit ihr interagieren. *Handelsaufträge eines Charakters erfüllen. *Relikte auf dem Hof der Werkstatt platzieren. Es besteht die Chance, dass pro Tag einer oder mehrere Charaktere jene Relikte betrachten. Jedes Mal, wenn das passiert, erhält der Spieler 20 bis 40 Beziehungspunkte mit dem Charakter. Schenken Das Schenken erlaubt dem Spieler, Beziehungspunkte auf- oder abzubauen, je nachdem, was er dem Charakter schenkt. Schenken während bestimmter Festivitäten oder während des Geburtstages verdoppeln oder verdreifachen die Anzahl der Beziehungspunkte, die der Spieler bekommen würde. Ausgenommene Charaktere Es gibt einige Charaktere, mit denen man keine Beziehung aufbauen kann. Diese werden nicht in der Kategorie "Soziales" im Menü des Spielers angezeigt, mit der Ausnahme von Higgins. Charaktere, die der Spieler während des Spiels nicht trifft, sind ausgenommen.